


holy roller, blow me over

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Sex, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Public Sex, definitely unsanitary sex, edits made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler needs help washing the black paint off of his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	holy roller, blow me over

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from the song holy roller by awolnation. i wrote this fic about a month and a half ago with the stressed out music video in mind, but after the BTS videos came out i've left it ambiguous on the offhand anyone would like to headcanon what song (we don't believe what's on tv) they're (we don't believe what's on tv) shooting (we don't believe what's on tv) in this AU 
> 
> if there are any warnings i missed, please don't hesitate to tell me. i hope you enjoy.
> 
> *edits made august 8/16; i couldn't live with myself if i left it the way it was. i edited so much dialogue, it might as well be a new story. my sincerest apologies to anyone who may have been attached to previous editions. if anyone finds mistakes, please let me know!

Mark called cut on their last shot of the day of Tyler clutching his ukulele, strumming out a final chord. A few crew members clapped; Josh watched from the sidelines silently as Tyler stood from his stool in front of the crew with a timid smile on his face. "Thanks guys," he said quietly. The few members around the set started to clap him on the shoulder, shake his hand. Others gravitated toward Josh to shake his hand as well; he offered out a hand and a polite smile to those who did.

When the crew finally started to take down the set and they finished putting away their instruments, Josh saw Tyler glide over to him from the corner of his eye. Josh turned to him and shot him a shy smile; Tyler replied with a faint grimace. Josh frowned as Tyler slotted himself into Josh's arms easily, wrapping his own arms around Josh's waist carefully trying to keep the black paint off his shirt, and tucking his head into Josh's neck. "Hey," Josh mumbled in Tyler's ear as he wrapped his arms around Tyler. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Tyler mumbled. "Just was a lot today, you know? So many people around. Normally wouldn't care, but." He inhaled. "When are we ever _not_ around people?"

"Hmmm," Josh mumbled. "Yeah. Know what you mean." 

They stood quietly together for a moment; crew members carefully averted their eyes, while others worked quietly around them. 

"Hey," Tyler said. He leaned back and carefully unwound his arms from around Josh, hovering his painted hands in the air. He glanced up at Josh, scrunching up his nose and blinking his eyes. "God, these contacts. They're killing my eyes, dude. You think there's a bathroom around here?" Tyler asked.

Josh furrowed his eyebrows. He had just seen Tyler exit the only bathroom on set half an hour ago to put his red contacts in.

"Wh--yeah, there's one down the hall," Josh said slowly.

"Cool," Tyler said easily. He rubbed the back of his neck and then retracted his hand quickly, looking down at his blackened hands with a look that could only be described as regret. "Uh—I'm gonna need help washing this off," he said slowly, waving his painted hands and tilting his head to show his painted neck. "You mind?"

"No?" Josh said. “Won't makeup want to take it off, though?" Josh glanced over to where the mini makeup department was being organized and put away into neat suitcases; one of them was motioning for Tyler to come over.

Tyler shrugged and pulled his beanie down further on his head. “They're already shutting down, and I don't wanna be a bother, you know?" He made a noise of exasperation and looked down at his hands, which were already showing signs of smearing. He balled his hands into fists and stared at them with a dejected expression. 

"Tyler, it's literally their job. That's what the makeup people do." Josh snorted, watching Tyler purposefully avoided the gaze of the entire makeup crew who was now glaring at Tyler, motioning for him to go over. One looked ready to drag him over, but was clearly conflicted, wondering if it was worth invading their space. 

"Shush," Tyler said. He finally turned and waved off them off with cryptic hand motions. "Come on, Josh. Come help me. Gonna need help not touching anything before I rinse it off.” Tyler said. He blinked and looked up at Josh grimly, biting his lip a little. “And also, the contacts. Don't wanna, you know. Get them dirty or whatever."

Josh narrowed his eyes at Tyler. Tyler narrowed his eyes back. 

"Why are you making life harder?" Josh said. 

Tyler shrugged. "If anything, I'm making someone's life easier. Everyone wraps up faster, gets to go home to the wife and kids." 

They stood staring at each other for some time, before Josh finally sighed. "If you say so."

"Sweet," Tyler said brightly. His posture suddenly loosened, and he began bouncing on his feet. Tyler latched onto the hem of Josh's (thankfully black) t-shirt and waved a hand in the air. "Lead the way," Tyler said.

Josh turned and walked down the long hall of the warehouse they were shooting in, dragging a stumbling Tyler behind him. He made a swift left turn down another hall and ignored the suspicion that was creeping into his mind. 

Tyler was pretty sneaky when he wanted to be—more often times than not Josh found he was being swept into pranks, last minute road trips, or spontaneous nature hikes thanks to Tyler. As they dilly dallied down the hall together, Josh wondered if he was about to be the victim of some behind the scenes, caught on camera prank; glancing around, it seemed no one was paying them extra attention, but then again, why would anyone give themselves away by staring at them? 

When they finally got to the bathroom, Josh opened the door wide carefully--no one. Huh. He gestured Tyler to the sink; instead, he was gripped by his arms, pulled inside and slammed against the door.

His head throbbed painfully. "Dude," Josh started, but Tyler laid a finger on his mouth, silencing him. Tyler met his eyes and licked his lips slowly. Josh felt goosebumps rise on his skin. He froze as Tyler slipped a painted hand under Josh's t-shirt and thumbed at the skin on his hip.

Josh's eyes widened a little, finally realizing. "Really? You dragged me in here for this? _Now_?" Josh whispered.

"It's as good a time as any," Tyler said quietly, "don't you think?"

Josh's dick twitched in his jeans, already interested. Fuck. He bit his lip. "There are a dozen crew members still outside," Josh murmured, but there wasn't any real heat behind it. He was already melting into the door, splaying his legs wide as an invitation.

"Everyone's taking down the set right now, anyway. Texted the fam, told em we'd meet them at Fabi's in about an hour and a half, traffic considered. We have time to shower if we need it."

He tentatively reached out a hand and thumbed the lock on the doorknob, crowding closer to Josh. He easily slotted his knee into the v of Josh's legs. "Remember the safe word?" he murmured against Josh’s neck.

Josh nodded against him, inhaling deeply, nuzzling into Tyler’s face. “Mhmm.”

"Remind me," Tyler said.

Josh sighed and leaned back. "Red light," he mumbled, staring up at the ceiling, a blush high on his cheeks. "We need it?"

"Yes," Tyler said simply.

Josh swallowed and clutched Tyler's hips, pulling him closer to grind on his leg. Tyler purred, hips twitching to meet Josh's. He made a soft sighing sound, rubbing against Josh’s thigh. Josh smoothed a hand down Tyler’s hip and palmed Tyler’s erection— Tyler groaned quietly and froze. He suddenly stepped away from Josh and Josh huffed at the loss of friction, watching silently as Tyler took a few more steps back and leaned against the sink, crossing his arms. Josh eyed him as Tyler's entire demeanor shifted, and his expression darkened as he adopted a casual pose—a real one this time, not so obviously forced. 

"I wanna see you touch yourself," Tyler demanded quietly.

Josh bit the inside of his cheek, thinking about how many people were just a few rooms away. “We don't have time for this," Josh said. “Don’t wanna,” he added quietly. He palmed his growing erection anyway, thrusting into his palm almost imperceptibly.

"Just do it," Tyler hissed quietly. Josh hit his head against the door and stared at Tyler with hooded eyes, challenging him; Tyler remained expectant, tapping his fingers against his arms, keeping his expression neutral.

Josh exhaled and bit his lip; he kept eye contact with Tyler as he slowly started to undo his belt. He let it hang and started to undo his button.

"Take the belt off," Tyler said. "I'll need it."

Josh cursed under his breath and pulled the belt out of his loops. He threw it onto the sink, his mind running at 1000 miles per hour thinking of all the possible ways Tyler could possibly use it on him. Tyler didn’t seem to want to give any hints—maybe it was for the best.

"Continue," Tyler said.

Josh leaned back on the door, unzipping his pants. He hissed as he pulled his cock out his boxers. He jacked himself tentatively, using his precum as lube to stroke himself. He watched Tyler watch him with heated eyes; he breathed out from his nose harshly, soft sounds managing to escape from his flattened lips. He wasn't anywhere close enough, but he knew Tyler liked seeing him like this; desperate. He glanced at Tyler's leggings and saw Tyler was hard, too, but his face or posture didn’t give off any sign that he was enjoying himself. Instead, he remained impassive as ever, arms still crossed; if it wasn't for the familiarity of him watching Josh intensely, head tilted to the side in calculation, Josh would have a hard time believing he was getting off to this.

Josh whined quietly; his dry hand against his dick was starting to make him ache.

Tyler seemed to notice. "Get yourself wet," Tyler said suddenly, shifting against the sink.

Josh didn't hesitate. He wet his palm with a generous amount of spit, picking up the speed of strokes on his dick. He was starting to throb now—he thrusted into his hand, his hips twitching forward. His whole body was starting to tingle. He was _craving_ Tyler’s hands; he needed to be touched so bad. He slid his hand up his dick and thumbed his slit, moaning loudly when another spike of pleasure went down his spine. 

Tyler finally seemed to react to Josh; his eyes widened and he uncrossed his arms. He braced himself on the sink, and Josh could tell he was doing his best just to remain cool. "Now take off your shirt," Tyler said roughly.

Josh did as he said and leaned back, his bare skin meeting the cold metallic door, sending a shudder down his spine. Tyler bit his lip and started to palm himself through his pants.

"Tyler," Josh whispered.

"Did I say you could speak?" Tyler growled quietly.

Josh's mouth opened, but no sound came out. _Well, that’s new_. Josh eyed the belt lying at Tyler's feet curiously and cleared his throat. 

"I need you to fuck me," Josh said quietly, and it wasn’t even a lie. He wasn’t _good_ at roleplay. He always wanted to rush once he was getting close.

It garnered a reaction from Tyler, anyway; his red eyes flared angrily and Josh cleared his throat, trying for a less urgent tone. "Like, now," he said, and he flushed at how high his voice rose, how desperate he sounded.

"Did you not hear me?" Tyler insisted, taking a smooth step forward. "When did I say you could speak?"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Josh startled and leaned away from the door. He glanced at Tyler—his face didn't change at all. Josh's heart was beating so loud he almost didn't hear the doorknob jiggle.

"Err," someone said on the other side of the door.

Josh bit his tongue and widened his eyes at Tyler, like, _dude, do something_. Tyler sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Uhm, occupied," he said in a bored tone. His face remained impassive, but there was a slight blush on his cheeks.

There was a pause. "Oh, sorry," the voice said.

They listened in silence as footsteps outside the door began to fade. Josh watched as Tyler squeezed his eyes closed and flattened his lips. Josh held his breath.

Red eyes flashed open. Tyler stared back at him with the same dispassionate look as earlier.

"Turn around, against the door," he whispered. "Don't speak again unless I ask you to," he added sharply. “Touch yourself and I’ll stop completely.”

Josh swiftly turned to lay his hands against the door, his ass facing Tyler; he ignored the urge to rub up against the door and instead tried to wave off the near heart attack he'd almost been given. If he was nervous before, he was electrified now—the threat of being found suddenly entered the equation and he found himself more turned on than he was before. He heard the sound of Tyler slipping off his backpack, unzipping it, and the crinkle of condom wrappers. Josh huffed a small laugh; he was wondering why every time Tyler hopped around while shooting he heard crinkling coming from the backpack. Here he'd thought Tyler had just stashed a bunch of juice boxes from the catering table again. (He had a habit of doing that. Josh never asked why.) 

Tyler's feet plopped against the floor behind him and suddenly Josh's jeans were being shucked below his ass; cold fingers spread out on his hips and squeezed for a moment, before leaving. Josh heard Tyler's leggings waistband snap against skin and the sound of fabric falling to the floor. Tyler finally, finally, finally ground against his ass, pulling his hips backward, and Josh groaned loudly. 

Tyler slapped a cheek lightly. "Am I going to have to gag you?" Tyler whispered in his ear, and Josh whimpered and shook his head.

"N—" Josh started, but Tyler dug his fingernails into his skin and he whined loudly.

"Too late," Tyler said. From the corner of Josh’s eye, he saw Tyler pick up Josh's belt; he wrapped it around Josh's head over his mouth. Josh thumped his head against the door and moaned.

Tyler paused behind him. "Green light?"

Josh nodded. "Geen wigh," he said, muffled against the belt in his mouth.

Fingers pulled at the belt. Suddenly he had a centimeter of space to breathe.

"Just want to make sure," Tyler said quickly.

"Green light," Josh repeated more clearly.

"Cool," Tyler said.

The gag tightened on his mouth again and he shut his eyes.

"Gonna take you apart," Tyler whispered. Josh heard the lube bottle click open; moments later, a warm finger circled his hole. He exhaled through his nose.

"Gonna make you scream so loud the gag won't be enough to keep you quiet," Tyler said in his ear. Josh shuddered as the finger slowly entered him.

He felt Tyler plant a small kiss on his shoulder and suddenly a hand was on his dick, too, jacking him off slowly. He tensed and made a muffled warning noise; Tyler's hand continue to jack him off and he couldn’t help thrusting into his hand and thrusting back on Tyler’s finger. Pleasure was starting to build below his gut and choruses of “Oh god, Tyler,” slipped past his lips; despite the fact that his words were muffled, Tyler seemed to understand him. Tyler’s other hand grazed Josh’s balls and he made a high pitched whimper against his gag, collapsing against the door.

“You close already?” Tyler whispered, and Josh nodded, his jaw clenching and unclenching. Tyler’s hand slipped away from his dick and he groaned in protest.

"Not yet, babe,” Tyler murmured. "God, you look so good right now. You gonna keep making noises for me like that?" Josh groaned and thrusted back on the finger inside him, the ache already gone, but he whimpered when Tyler pulled out. He heard the lube bottle uncap again and all of the air occupying his lungs left in a whoosh as Tyler entered a second finger.

A couple of voices suddenly started coming down the hallway. Josh swallowed and held his breath as Tyler started to slowly scissor his fingers inside him.

"You seen Josh or Tyler anywhere, man?" someone said.

Tyler leaned forward and whispered into Josh's ear. "You gonna tell em where we are, Josh? You gonna let em see what I'm doing to you?" Josh tried his best to steady his breathing when Tyler suddenly started to curl his fingers inside him.

"Think they left already," another voice in the hallway replied.

Tyler huffed in Josh's ear, hot breath teasing his skin. "Too bad. They're missing out on a really sweet view," he murmured.

The voices faded away and Josh swallowed. Suddenly Josh realized a third finger was being added. He groaned and thrusted back on Tyler's fingers and Tyler reached down and gripped the base of his dick with his other hand. Josh made another embarrassingly high pitched noise. He sniffed when the three fingers left him but perked up at the sound of plastic packaging being ripped.

Without a word, Tyler lined his dick up at Josh's entrance and pushed in slowly, almost gently; Josh thrust back on his dick, causing him to bottom out. They both groaned at the sensation; suddenly, Tyler was pulling out all the way and thrusting back in teasingly slow.

Josh groaned against the belt in his mouth, his hands losing their grip on the door and slipping. He was so on edge already; he swore he was going to _kill_ Tyler with his _bare hands_ if he drew it out any longer. He needed to come so bad; his dick was throbbing painfully against his stomach already.

Tyler chuckled against him, clearly getting the message. He pulled out completely again and Josh was now certain, he was _really going to murder him_ , when suddenly he was being turned around and maneuvered to the sink by his hips.

Tyler bent him over easily and Josh braced himself against the sink as Tyler slid inside and began to fuck him slowly. 

"Been waiting for this all day," Tyler groaned suddenly. "Been waiting for you to—" he exhaled and wrapped a hand around Josh's neck, pulling his head back gently.

Josh could finally see their reflections in the mirror. He had black paint staining his hips, his dick, and shoulders; the hand covering his neck was only dirtied gray now, with most of the paint being transferred onto Josh's skin. Tyler slid his hand down from his neck to his chest, all the way down to Josh's navel, where he hovered over Josh's dick teasingly. Josh made a frantic sound against his gag and Tyler let out an inhuman noise, inhaling sharply. "Not—yet," he stuttered.

Josh wanted to scream and ask what the hold up was--his dick was throbbing so hard that he was going to come soon, with or without Tyler. Tyler kept shifting him around, pushing him further against the sink or pushing his back down further paralleled to the floor and he let out noises of frustration.

"Wh—where the he—" Tyler stuttered, until he thrust in and Josh was suddenly keening and crying against his gag.

"Hhnn," Josh said helpfully.

Tyler grinned and started to fuck him earnestly. Josh felt his eyes start to water with actual tears as Tyler's dick brushed against his prostate. He curled into himself, gripping the edge of the sink and yelled a warning through his gag; Tyler's mouth curved into a o shape, and his thrusts became erratic. "J-Josh," he choked, and suddenly there was a hand on tugging Josh’s dick—

Josh cried, biting down on the belt as he spasmed and came harder than he ever had in his life. Tears spilled over his eyes as his dick pulsed almost painfully, and his come shot across his own stomach and on the sink. He was still shaking when Tyler thrust deep inside him one last time and came, biting down hard on Josh's shoulder.

They stood in silence for a few moments, breathing heavily, before Tyler pulled out of Josh. Josh winced and straightened up slowly. Tyler quickly discarded the condom and moved to slide the belt off of Josh's head. Tyler turned him around and began to inspect his face. Tyler carefully wiped the tear stains on Josh's cheeks. "You okay? Did I hurt you?"

"Yes, and no," Josh replied, still a little dazed. He leaned down to kiss Tyler gently; his lips felt a little bruised, but otherwise he was fine. "That was awesome," he mumbled against Tyler's lips. “Time for a nap, though.”

"Right?" Tyler said, chuckling quietly. "I could always call up the fam and tell em we’re too tired. They’ll get it.”

Josh worriedly bit his lip. “No way. We need to catch up. Rare opportunity.”

Tyler nodded, his eyes downcast. “Yeah.” He pulled away and turned the faucet on, raising an eyebrow at the come staining the porcelain. "You came on the sink, dude," Tyler said. "Didn't account for that in clean-up time. We're gonna be set back by like, at least a minute." 

Josh rolled his eyes. “And I've got black paint in sensitive areas. We've all been a little bit inconvenienced today."

Tyler snorted, and pumped soap into his hands. "Touche. Come here, I won't be able to get the paint off my neck." He gestured with his elbows at Josh's hips, eyeing where gray hand prints laid. "But, uh—don't wash those off yet," he said. "Wanna seem ‘em later."

Josh bit his lip and rolled his eyes toward the ceiling. "Ridiculous. You're gonna kill me, you know."

Tyler looked at him in the mirror. "What a way to go," Tyler sighed wistfully.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hate me


End file.
